


A Shocking Shower

by t_dragon



Series: Different kinds of Showers [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: A shocking shower - or the day EXO learned about KaiSoo





	A Shocking Shower

 When Baekhyun first joined EXO, he wanted to quickly break down barriers between him and the rest of the members. The only thing was that he had a pretty…  _ Unconventional _ way of doing it.

 He basically joined the other members as they were showering, striking up conversation as they were both standing there, completely naked, as if they were standing in the kitchen fully clothed or something.

 The reactions to this was very varied. Zitao - who disliked showering alone - did not mind at all, welcoming the older. After the first few times, Chanyeol - who stood blushing, trying to cover himself as much as he possibly could - got used to it, and soon they were joking around together beneath the water stream. Jongdae simply did not care, and it did not take long before they became dear friends, forming the (in)famous beagle line together with Chanyeol.

 Kyungsoo, on the other hand, would always glare at Baekhyun every time he tried to get into the shower as well, and the few times Baekhyun actually dared join him, Kyungsoo would keep glaring, refusing to talk. Maybe this is the reason for Kyungsoo having such an easy time scaring Baekhyun just by raising a hand…

 Junmyeon clearly disliked it, but he at least tolerated Baekhyun, tight-lipped as he answered whenever Baekhyun asked a question, but keeping the conversation to a minimum.

 The other members were a mix between the two extremes, but after a while, they slowly got used to it, and began to not care anymore. Baekhyun, feeling like he had accomplished his goal, began to mostly shower on his own, but sometimes he joined one of the members just to make sure they did not forget him.

 

 Chanyeol was a very gifted young man, and not just with instruments. Oh, no, Chanyeol knew how to pick locks as well. This was of course something he taught Baekhyun, and soon the members realized they were not safe even though they tried to lock the bathroom door. Or other doors.

 It did not take long before most of them stopped locking the door, simply hoping for the best and not bothering. This was why, one fine day, Kyungsoo accidentally walked in on Jongin showering.

 The younger had been having a particularly enjoyable day, and every time Jongin was happy, he had a tendency to dance in the shower. Completely engulfed in this, Jongin did not realize that Kyungsoo was standing frozen just inside of the bathroom, the door not completely closed and staring at the younger, until Jongin did a turning dance move.

 Mortified, Jongin also froze, a deep blush settling itself on the golden skin of his face and chest.

 “H-hyung,” Jongin got out in a small, choked voice, finally being able to move and hands instinctively coming down to cover himself. Sure, he might be used to Baekhyun intruding on his shower time, but it was different with Kyungsoo.

 You see, Jongin was nursing a crush on the older man, a crush he was trying desperately to keep to himself. Sehun had already noticed the looks Jongin threw Kyungsoo’s way when he thought the older did not see, and put one and one together. After some threatening and promises to buy the younger a lifetime supply of bubble tea, Jongin had gotten Sehun to swear to not breath a single word of this to Kyungsoo. Jongin was not completely sure he trusted Sehun not to accidentally blabber about it, but Jongin did not have any other choice but to accept it if it was ever to happen.

 A lovely blush settled itself on Kyungsoo’s cheeks as his eyes slid down Jongin’s wet, glistening body, pink tint deepening as he got to the parts Jongin was trying to hide.

 “W-what are you doing here, hyung?” Jongin asked, voice wavering, and Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped up to Jongin’s once more.

 “Uh, bathroom,” Kyungsoo answered, and Jongin hated how much he loved the sound of the older’s voice. “Sorry for walking in on you.”

 Jongin raised a hand to wave the apology away, but as Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, focusing down, Jongin quickly took down his hand.

 “It’s o-okay, you don’t have t-to apologize,” Jongin mumbled, unable to get his voice to go louder.

 Averting his eyes and clearing his throat, Kyungsoo began to chew on his lower lip, and Jongin wanted to chew on it as well- ah, shit, stupid teenage hormones!

 “Uhm, Jongin, I… I heard a rumor, and… I just wanted to ask you about it?” Kyungsoo said, eyes flickering over to Jongin for the barest of moments, before they once more focused on a spot on the wall. “I heard that… Well, Sehun told me that you… Have… Feelings? For me?”

 Jongin wanted to die right then and there. Then he wanted to kill Sehun, that little backstabbing bastard.

 Dropping his head, Jongin gave a small nod, his voice seemingly having disappeared. After all, there was no use denying it. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jongin waited for the rejection he was surely about to receive.

 

 Baekhyun was feeling bored. Very much so.

 Lying in the sofa, he thought about what to do. He had heard that Jongin was showering, and he figured, why not join the cute little dancer? It had been some time since, and they had not really talked much lately either.

 Smiling to himself, Baekhyun got up from the sofa and skipped over to the bathroom, tearing the door open and going inside.

 “Hi, Jongin, up for some-”

 Baekhyun froze as his eyes took in the scene in front of him, and his mind began to process what was happening.

 Inside of the shower stood not only Jongin, but Kyungsoo as well, and even though they had jumped apart as soon as Baekhyun had opened the door, it was not hard to realize what had been going on. Especially as Jongin and Kyungsoo still had a hold on each other’s forearms, their plump lips even more swollen and redder than normal.

 “-company. Uh, I guess you already have company. Well, I be damned. Okay, then, have fun!” Baekhyun grinned, giving a small wave to the profusely blushing couple before exiting the bathroom and slamming the door closed.

 Leaning his back against said door, Baekhyun pressed a hand over his heart as he tried to calm it down and get his breathing under control again. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Of course he knew about Jongin’s crush, the rest of EXO having realized even before Sehun spilled the beans. But to think that Kyungsoo reciprocated the feelings… And clearly acted on them - that took Baekhyun completely aback.

 Somewhere along the line, Baekhyun had slid down to the floor, and suddenly, a pair of long legs stopped in front of him before crouching down, Chanyeol bringing his head down to Baekhyun’s level.

 “Watcha doing on the floor, Baek?” the giant asked, but Baekhyun quickly sputtered, pressing both hands over Chanyeol’s mouth to silence him.

 “Shut up!” Baekhyun hissed. “Keep it down!”

 Chanyeol gave a frown as he pulled Baekhyun’s hands away from his mouth.

 “What’s going on?” Chanyeol asked, and thankfully, he actually kept his voice down.

 “J-Jongin… Showering,” Baekhyun stuttered, the image of the two males flashing past in his mind again. It was probably engraved in there now, and he would never forget it.

 “Uh, yeah, I know, what’s the problem?”

 Baekhyun took a hold of Chanyeol’s shirt and pulled him close, locking gazes.

 “ _ With Kyungsoo _ !” he whispered in a high-pitched voice.

 Chanyeol’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open, before forming into one of his twitchy grins.

 “No way…  _ No way _ !” Chanyeol exclaimed, giddy as a child on Christmas Eve. “I need to see this!”

 Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away, profusely shaking his head.

 “No, no you don’t! Leave the lovers alone!” Baekhyun hissed.

 He might be a joker, but he was also very protective of the members, and did not want Kyungsoo and Jongin to be further embarrassed whilst still in their birthday suits.

 Chanyeol pouted, before a twinkle entered his eyes, and he scrambled to his feet.

 “I need to tell the others!” he yelled out as he ran away from Baekhyun.

 Not even a second later, Baekhyun heard the door handle rattle, and he quickly got up on his feet, changing his features into a smile as the door opened.

 Kyungsoo exited the bathroom first, a faint tint of red still on his cheeks. He was holding on to one of Jongin’s hands, dragging the younger behind himself. Jongin - the cute little thing - had buried his face against Kyungsoo’s back, hunched over so much Baekhyun wondered if he was not hurting as he tried to keep himself from cooing.

 “I’m guessing the entire dorm will soon know?” Kyungsoo sighed, Jongin letting out a small whine.

 “Chanyeol just ran off,” Baekhyun confirmed.

 Giving another sigh, Kyungsoo quickly pulled Jongin with him into his room, opting to hide the poor boy from the vultures their fellow members sometimes were.

 “Where are they?” Jongdae screeched as he tore down the hallway, Chanyeol hot on his trail. Sehun was just behind them, dragging a protesting Zitao behind him.

 “We shouldn't be mean to them,” Baekhyun muttered, arms crossed over his chest as Jongdae and Chanyeol reached him, looking around as they realized that the bathroom door was open.

 “Ah, no, I just wanna high-five Jonginnie for catching Mr. Grumpy,” Jongdae grinned.

 “I heard that,” was whispered from a doorway, and Chanyeol flew around, limbs all over the place, giving a high-pitched shriek.

 Kyungsoo was standing behind his door, only a part of him visible, but his murderous aura was still overbearing, making even Baekhyun gulp even though he had nothing really to worry about.

 “You know you're grumpy,” Sehun cackled, and suddenly the door was flung open, Jongin standing next to Kyungsoo, eyes too bright and a finger pointing at Sehun.

 “ _ You _ ,” he said, and Jongin had probably never looked so scary. “ _ You little shit _ . Backstabber… I'll never trust you again, and our deal is  _ over _ !”

 Sehun merely snickered, obviously not sensing the danger - or ignoring it.

 That was the wrong move.

 Jongin burst through the doorway, his strong dancer legs quickly carrying him towards Sehun. Sehun sacrificed poor Zitao, pushing him towards Jongin and giving himself a chance to escape.

 “COME BACK HERE!” was heard, and then a loud bang.

 Cringing, chingu line plus Zitao quickly hurried over, being met by the sight of Sehun on his stomach on the floor, Jongin straddling his back and slapping the youngest behind.

 “Apologize!” Jongin demanded as Sehun kept wriggling beneath him.

 “Never!” Sehun yelled back, trying to buck Jongin off and probably hurting himself more in the process.

 “You know, we knew even before Sehun told us,” Minseok said, standing in the doorway to the kitchen with the rest of the members behind him.

 “ _ What _ ?” Jongin gasped, turning towards Minseok and giving Sehun a chance to escape, throwing Jongin to the floor.

 Scrambling to sit up, Jongin then looked at Kyungsoo, his expression one of horror.

 “Uh, yeah, I knew for a while,” Kyungsoo said, shrugging and looking a bit embarrassed. “I was just too shy to ask you…”

 “Oh my god, aren’t you the cutest thing!” Baekhyun finally cooed, and just as he was about to throw an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, said male raised his fist and took a stomping step towards Baekhyun. Baekhyun, being so scared of Kyungsoo as he was, flung up his arms to cover his chest, taking a few steps backwards and giving a panicked whine.

 Jongin was still sitting on the floor, a completely blank look on his face as he stared at Kyungsoo. Seemingly snapping back into the present again, his mouth opened and closed a few times, before he found his voice.

 “You… Were too shy…? Does that mean… That you…?” Jongin mumbled, tilting his head to the side.

 Kyungsoo nodded, averting his eyes, but there was a small smile on his lips.

 Jongin placed a hand over his heart, and it was clearly trembling.

 “I think I’m having a heart attack,” he said in a choked voice, making Kyungsoo look up in alarm.

 “Well, this was boring,” Sehun muttered, making Baekhyun finally look away from the scene in front of him.

 He realized that most of the others had already left, the only ones left being himself, Chanyeol, Sehun and Zitao, and the last two were walking away.

 “Are you okay, Baek?” Chanyeol whispered, a smile in his voice, and Baekhyun looked up at him.

 “Uh, y-yeah,” Baekhyun answered, voice wavering slightly. “I just… It’s so adorable!”

 “I know,” Chanyeol grinned, before throwing an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder and turning him around. “Let’s give them a bit of privacy for now, though…”

 

 And that was how EXO learned about the sudden turn in Kyungsoo and Jongin’s relationship - by a series of serendipitous happenings, and a bored Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just happened; I just thought about how Baekhyun's tendency to shower with EXO might make awkward situations arise (no, not like that!), and then KaiSoo just sort of showed themselves into the mess, and, well... Yeah? I mean, if there happen to be/have been romantic relationships between members, I wouldn't be surprised if Baekhyun (and probably Chanyeol) has walked in on stuff happening, what with the whole unlocking-doors-with-chopsticks thing...? So, uhm, yeah...?


End file.
